Hamartia
by Stardust Lily
Summary: Giovanni tests out a new experiment on the one pokémon who can give him comprehensible feedback, but as he keeps a close eye on his subject, a dangerous relationship begins to develop. Funny how neither of them wish to stop. MeowthxGiovanni. YAOI
1. Experiment

_**Hamartia**_

**1. A/N: This story is simultaneously being uploaded to adultfanfiction. I will try to keep up a cleaner version here as the story progresses.**

**2. A/N: I just thought I'd let everyone know ahead of time that I am VERY behind in the Pokémon anime and have no intentions of catching up on new episodes. I stopped watching at the end of Johto so I won't be mentioning any of the newer characters because…well, I have no clue who they are. Ash is traveling with Misty and Brock. Only the first two gen Pokémon will make an appearance.**

**Enjoy!**

The three members of Team Rocket stood fidgeting in front of their boss's desk. They had been summoned to his office after a particularly bad mission…and that was saying something for them. Jessie stood tall, eyes darting about the room. Her stance and body language exuded nothing but confidence, but her stomach was filling to the brim with butterflies the longer she waited for her boss to turn around. James stood with his shoulders hunched forward, eyes staring steadily at the ground, the picture of sadness and dejection. Meowth shifted his weight from one leg to the other, ears flat against his head, tail nervously lashing across the air like a pendulum. They all knew for certain there was no getting off easy this time. The boss was mad.

After what seemed like an eternity, the boss swirled his chair around the stare the three down. Not one had the courage to meet his gaze. His fingers tapped idly on his desk until a certain favorite Pokémon of his found it's way under his hand. He stroked the happy persian and let out a breath.

"I'm sure it's no surprise that I've gathered you three here today," he began. The sound of his deep voice made them jump. "I have given the lot of you ample opportunity to redeem yourselves and this is how you choose to repay me? By turning the Team Rocket name into a laughingstock? I've had enough of it!"

James was the first to speak up.

"We….we're sorry boss. We'll try our best to…"

"Try!" Giovanni hissed. "There is no more need to _try. _It has been made abundantly clear to me that you three will never produce any results worthy of the Team Rocket name."

Jessie clenched her fists into a tight ball. The way this conversation was going was making her sick to her stomach. "There has to be something we can do! Team Rocket means everything to us! It's all we have! We'd happily give our lives if we could just remain a part of the team!" James and Meowth nodded enthusiastically. "Just give us one more chance to be of use to the company, boss! P…please," Jessie practically spit out the word. She was never any good at begging, but she had no other choice.

"There is no use for you three," Giovanni muttered to himself. The red head, he thought, could make a better living in a just a day standing on a street corner than working a month for Team Rocket. The blue haired boy had always seemed too meek and airheaded for a life of crime. He was a pretty boy, and Giovanni _did_ enjoy having his way with pretty boys, but if there was one thing he could absolutely not tolerate, it was idiocy. And that talking meowth of theirs was…

_Wait just a second…_

A _talking _meowth! A grin slowly spread across Giovanni's face. Such a unique ability _would _become quite useful in the latest experiment he was running. And what a grand experiment it was…

"Alright," Giovanni said, "You'll get another chance at that pikachu. But on one condition." The three exchanged nervous, yet hopeful, glances which were instantly dashed as Giovanni raised a finger and pointed it at Meowth. "He stays with me."

"What!" the trio cried in unison.

"What on earth do you want with Meowth?" Jessie asked as James took a reflexive step towards his pokémon team mate.

"A pokémon with the ability to comprehend human speech will be a valuable asset in my latest experiment. You should feel honored."

"E-experiment?" James gasped. They were all aware of the less than respectable things that went on deep within the Team Rocket headquarters. Pokémon experimentation was the biggest taboo.

Meowth gulped nervously before making his plea. "Well, I'm coitainly honered to be considered for 'dis…ah…'experiment' but you see me n Jess n James…we're a package deal here! We can't jus' be split up outta nowhere. 'Das like Mac n' Cheese wit'out da cheese! PB and J wit'out da J!...well I guess 'dat's still kinda good but…"

"If you fulfill your duties you can return to your group."

"What are you going to do to him?" Jessie asked pointedly.

"That information is top secret."

"Tell me what you're going to do with him!" Jessie screamed. It took every ounce of her self-control not to slam her fists onto the desk.

"You are free to go," Giovanni smiled as he pressed a button on the side of his chair. A mere second later his guards were in the room pulling the two distraught members out the door as Meowth reached for them helplessly.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Jessie yelled at the top of her lungs. James attempted a threat of his own but was promptly kneed in the stomach before he could get the words out. The door slammed behind them but the scuffle could still be heard well down the hallway. It wasn't until complete silence enveloped the room that Meowth turned his gaze to Giovanni. The display hadn't reached him at all, it seemed. He sat calmly as ever, stroking his damn _persian_ who had the smug look of a cat-type that'd just consumed a tasty pidgy.

"So….what _are _ya gonna do to me?" He couldn't for the life of him think of an 'experiment' that didn't make his knees go weak with fear.

"Come with me." He said simply, standing from his chair, _had he always been so big and intimidating?_, and crossing the room with quick strides. The cat pokémon struggled to keep up with him.

They were deep within the bowels of Team Rocket's headquarters. It was a place that few got to see, and few ever wanted to. Especially if one happened to be of the pokémon persuasion. The place smelled bad. It smelled like fear and sweat and chemical. Meowth padded quietly behind Giovanni wishing he were absolutely anywhere else but here.

"So…" he began, "You said if I do whateva I'm supposed to do I can go back to Jess and James, yea? So 'dat means 'dat…I'm going to…I hafta make it out of here alive to get back to 'dem…right?"

Giovanni threw an unreadable glance back at him. "Well you wouldn't be much help if you died during the experiment now would you?"

"N-no, boss."

"The experiment is very far in it's developmental process. A pokémon hasn't _died_ during it for quite some time now."

"Okay…well, 'dis…whateva it is. Does it hurt?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

The scratch-cat's hair rose along his spine. "A-ah. Well if ya don't mind me asking…what is it 'dat I'm doing?"

"You're going to be transformed."

"Like…evolving?"

"Not like evolving."

Meowth sucked in a breath. His heart was going a mile a minute. He wanted to leave this place. But his feet continued to propel him forward. _Why? _He asked himself. _Why am I goin' along wit 'dis? Why don't I run? Not 'dat runnin' will get me anywhere. I'd be caught before I eva' saw da light a' day. Da boss doesn't look all 'dat worried about it…but why should he be? It ain't his hide on da line! _But despite everything, deep down, he really wanted to believe in his boss. He wanted to believe that this man who he held in such high regard wouldn't put him in danger. He wanted more than anything to believe that there was a part of him that truly cared about him. Cared about him as much as…_dat damn persian! _

Giovanni came to a sudden halt in front of a large metallic door. He swiftly entered a code into the pinpad. The door unlocked obediently. There to meet them was a scruffy looking man with large round glasses. He and Giovanni exchanged words that Meowth couldn't hear over the pounding of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. His feline eyes darted around the room nervously. Dead in the center was a large tube surrounded by wires. There seemed to be a green light radiating from within.

The bespectacled man turned his attentions to Meowth. "Hell-o! I. Heard. You. Speak. English. Do. You. UN-DER-STAND?"

Meowth stared at the man blankly. What was this guy's problem?

"You. Speak. Language. Yes?"

"I can speak English just fine 'tanks. What da hell are you speakin'?"

The man looked suddenly taken aback as he adjusted his glasses and coughed. "Ah, good! Yes! Excellent! You are just the specimen I need. My last specimen, while it all went perfectly…well it turns out just becoming human isn't enough to instill the basics of civilized language in one's mind!"

"Becoming….what?"

" Imagine…a perfectly normal adult homosapien in appearance, but all it could utter was Rattata! Rattata! What a shame it was too stupid to be taught to speak."

"Did yous really just say 'dat…you can turn pokémon inta humans?" Meowth's eyes went wide with wonder.

"That is correct."

Meowth turned to Giovanni, expecting him to start laughing at the joke this guy was trying to pull. But the man just stood there, smiling smugly.

"Now, then…are you ready?"

"Ready?" Meowth was beginning to feel dizzy. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. The irony of his current situation left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. All his life he'd tried to be…but now that it was finally happening…

"Good! Then let's get to it!"

The next thing he knew he was being lifted off the ground and placed in the machine, and before he had the chance to so much as scream he was being shocked by a force much more powerful than even Pikachu's strongest electric bolts.

**A/N: Well, then! I would really appreciate feedback throughout the story.**


	2. Transformation

**A/N: A big thanks to the people who took time to review/fav/watch! You guys rock!**

* * *

The oppressive green lights were snuffed out of existence as Meowth momentarily lost the ability to see. The pain was too sharp, too '_everywhere'_. It felt like every one of his bones were breaking, every organ rupturing, he wanted to scream but his vocal chords just weren't working. Next thing he knew he was on the ground. _Did I…pass out?_ He wondered groggily. The thought barely made it across the landscape of his mind before he was out cold again.

* * *

Giovanni cautiously entered the chamber. He could see immediately that it had worked, though really, he'd never had any doubts. Where a pokémon should have been there instead lay a boy curled up into a ball. The boy looked to be somewhere between his late teens to early adulthood with jet black hair and pale cream-colored skin, which he noticed was sleek with sweat. The huddled figure was shaking slightly. Giovanni found that he couldn't help feeling an ounce of pity for the pathetic creature before him. He quickly shrugged it off. Emotions such as pity or empathy were worthless when trying to conduct an experiment of this magnitude. He stepped cautiously forward and placed a hand on it's shoulder to make his presence known. His experiment startled slightly and pulled away, murmuring something unintelligible. After a moment of unsure silence, the boy guardedly lowered his hands from his head.

His dark blue eyes met Giovanni's, and it looked as though he were going to speak as he sat up on his knees and clenched his hands into fists, but he was quickly distracted by his body's own movements. His eyes snapped down and widened considerably as he stared at his hands. They shook slightly as he slowly opened and closed them once more. He looked back and forth between the other man and his own hands, his face absolutely perplexed. He deliberately wiggled each finger in turn, slowly at first, then hurriedly, as though mimicking a pianist. He proceeded this way until his fingers grew tired and he clenched them once again.

"Oh…" He muttered, seemingly staring into space.

"As I said," Giovanni beamed, "this experiment is a success as far as the transformation process goes. From this point you will be providing valuable feedback on the long-term effects of the process."

If the boy was listening to him he didn't show it. His eyes remained unreadable until he caught sight of something that glittered on the floor. Giovanni followed his gaze and recognized it as the charm that meowths like to keep on their forehead. Apparently it wasn't an organic part of their bodies and therefore remained the same as ever. The boy snatched it up possessively and clutched it to his chest as though he were afraid someone would try to take it from him. Giovanni really couldn't care less about a worthless thing like that. He was however growing bored of the small, humid chamber and felt that it was time to move forward.

"Can you stand?" Giovanni queried.

"I guess so…"

The boy shakily stood; face becoming more stunned the higher he rose from the ground. Upon reaching his full height he glanced down at himself and spun in a circle, trying to take it all in. He stopped when he met Giovanni's face and stumbled back, clearly unused to seeing people without having to look skywards.

"I'm so tall!" He exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far." Giovanni smirked. The boy was still only pushing average height for an adult male and was a head or two smaller than Giovanni himself.

The kid shook his head vigorously. "You's just don't undastand what it means ta be short!"

"Hm. Well, can you walk?"

The boy took a few tentative steps forward, arms splayed for balance. He found that he could manage. Suddenly distracted again, he began to wiggle his toes.

"Enough wiggling." Giovanni sighed. "You'll have plenty of time for that later, I'm sure. We need to get you to the room you'll be staying. You're new body is likely fatigued from the ordeal and should be resting. We've had far too many subjects collapse from exhaustion. "

"Oh…yea, okay."

They exited the chamber, and Giovanni couldn't be happier with how well things had gone.

The lights of the room felt harsh as he exited the chamber. Meowth rubbed his eyes, one hand still clutching his charm. Before he knew it he was being poked in the ribs, a sensation that caused him to jump back in shock. It was that doctor guy again. He was rambling on about something which Meowth tried to tune out. He could barely handle anything that was happening at the moment, the last thing he wanted was to decipher some science mumbo jumbo. The guy didn't let up on the annoying poking though, which was becoming uncomfortable on all sorts of levels. This body was completely foreign and it was really starting to freak him out. Each prod shocked his nerves as though he were feeling for the first time. He was suddenly keenly aware of the fact that he was naked. Well, sure he was always naked he supposed, but pokémon are supposed to be naked. Now that he thought of it, pokémon have fur and scales and all sorts of features to protect themselves from the world around them. All humans have is their fragile skin. Meowth shuddered. He was sure he'd never felt quite so exposed before.

"Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "You'll be staying in room 201 on the third floor. There are a few grunts staying on the floor for training but you shouldn't see much of them. If you do, don't initiate conversation. Don't say anything about this experiment or what you've seen here today. Is that understood?"

"'Dey wouldn't believe me if I told 'dem…"

"You can expect serious consequences if you DO happen to tell anyone. Am I being clear?"

"Yea, ok. I gotcha. I ain't sayin' nothin'."

The doctor adjusted his glasses, satisfied that everything would proceed as planned, and stepped over to one of the cabinets lining the wall of the room. He pulled out a bundle of black cloth and shoved them into Meowth's hands. He unfurled what turned out to be a shirt branded with a bright red R.

"Oh! 'Dis is a uniform!" He grinned.

"Of course. You'd look more than suspicious if you ran around naked. Hurry and put it on."

Meowth happily complied, even if he did trip over himself numerous times in the process. Once dressed, he shoved his charm securely in his pants pocket and couldn't help but grin every time he caught sight of that R. Even in his questionable predicament he couldn't keep down his pride at actually wearing a true uniform.

_Although, I'd like it better in white…_

A sudden ache assaulted his heart as he remembered his friends.

_Heh…if they could see me now.._

He jumped when Giovanni placed a hand on his shoulder. Even in this state the Boss's hands looked as big as ever.

"Follow me."

* * *

**This chapter was going to be a longer but it's taking me so long to write it I figured I'd split it here. Random headcanon info: I've only ever seen human/gijinka of Meowth with blonde hair. Ehhhh, I don't see it. I understand the reasoning but I've always figured he'd have black hair because of the tips of his ears (stupid reason)? And I just sort of prefer it? So there's that. I also feel that his speech patterns are half legitimate accent and half inability to form certain sounds due to being a pokémon and all. The hard D in place of a Th is more not being able to previously, so theoretically he could now learn to speak with less of an impediment if he was motivated. Not sure yet if that will play into the story at all but, you know. Thoughts. Hope you found this chapter enjoyable! **


End file.
